This invention relates to a low cost hoist especially designed for transferring a load between ground level and a vehicle bed. Contemplated loads are boxes of ammunition, pallets containing food or clothing, etc. The hoist is intended particularly for use on military vehicles designed to move over off-road terrain where permanent hoist equipment is not present or readily available.
Particular objects of the invention are to provide a hoist wherein:
1. The hoist can be easily and quickly attached or mounted to a flat bed truck or trailer.
2. The hoist is manufacturable at relatively low cost.
3. The hoist is operable by a manual cranking motion to lift relatively heavy loads with reasonable human effort.
4. The hoist comprises a swingable boom that can be momentarily latched to the load for moving the load both vertically and laterally, as necessary to transfer the load from ground level up onto the bed of a cargo transport vehicle.
5. The hoist can be used in a reversible manner, i.e., to transfer a load from ground level to the bed of a cargo vehicle or from the bed to ground level.
6. The hoist is capable of being operated by only one technician. There is no requirement for a second technician to manually guide or manipulate the load while it is being lowered or lifted by the hoist.
7. The hoist occupies relatively small space on the vehicle cargo bed.
8. The hoist is relatively light in weight, such that it can be lifted into place on the cargo bed and installed thereon by only one or two technicians.